


Sand

by niccotin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccotin/pseuds/niccotin





	Sand

Sometimes the Doctor would travel to the Bad Wolf Bay. He would come to a halt for a few hours, just letting his eyes wander over the dark, wide ocean. Deep down inside he always hoped to find footprints on the damp sand. 

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up to the silvery sky. He was worried that he would forget about Rose, when his song was ending. 

The wet sand soaked his boots and he went back to his TARDIS, leaving a lonely track on the coast, that would soon be swallowed by waves and foam.


End file.
